Qualità essenziali
by MadamTater
Summary: Quarto episodio della Cuore Transfigurati.


_Seguito di Portando dispiacere, quarto episodio della Cuore Transfigurati, questa storia è ambientata dopo il non capitolo di Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice. hr _

**Qualità essenziali**

**Tradotta da Rue Meridien**

Remus Lupin aprì la porta d'ingresso del numero 12 di Grimmauld Place e fu accolto da una piacevole raffica di vento fresco. Tonks, i suoi capelli rosso fuoco che le arrivavano alla vita, era seduta sulle scale della veranda si girò per dare un sguardo.

"Cos'era quel baccano lì sopra?" chiese lei.

"Molly ha affrontato un Molliccio particolarmente sgradevole." La porta si chiuse di botto dietro Remus, facendo cessare il clamore delle voci degli adulti e dei ragazzi all'interno della casa. Dalla casa dei vicini una radio suonava un rock and roll a tutto volume. Anche se normalmente Remus non la gradiva quella musica era calma in confronto con i suoni chiassosi provenienti dalla casa dei Black.

Il suo volto segnato dalla preoccupazione. Tonks, già pronta i suoi palmi sul gradino della scala, come appoggio per rialzarsi, "Sta bene?"

Remus alzò le spalle e si sedette accanto alla giovane Auror. Quella non era veramente una risposta e gli occhi scuri di Tonks si soffermarono su di lui, attendendo in maniera evidente più spiegazioni. Lui sperava che lei non facesse domande sul soggetto del Molliccio. Non solo sentiva di aver commesso un invasione grossolana nella vita privata di Molly vedendo lui stesso ma anche non voleva intristire Tonks con delle immagini dolorose anche nel descriverle.

La sua mente tornò al compito del giorno dopo che consisteva nell'accompagnare Harry, Hermione e i ragazzi Weasley alla stazione di King's Cross… Per quanto non fosse veramente sorprendente che Arthur e Molly si prendessero cura di Harry come se facesse parte della loro famiglia, nondimeno Remus li ammirava di farlo lo stesso nonostante i rischi aumentati per loro stessi figli.

"Remus?" la voce di Tonks come la sua mano ferma sulla sua spalla interruppe la sua riflessione. "Tutto bene?"

"Riflettevo, tutto qui," poggiò la mano sulla sua con quello che sperava essere un gesto rassicurante. "Non posso immaginare cioè che è essere genitori in momenti come questi. Questo deve essere terribile per Arthur e Molly."

"Secondo mia madre e mio padre essere genitori è terrificante in ogni momento."

Al centro della sua malinconia il malandrino in Remus si risvegliò, scorgendo la porta aperta da Tonks per prenderla in giro.

"Immagino quello che può essere," disse lui disinvolto, "se uno è il genitore di un bambino che non ha di certo le qualità essenziali per diventare prefetti."

La mano di Tonks ricadde dalla sua spalle quando rimase a bocca aperta ma i suoi occhi brillarono di divertimento.

Stirate le lunghe gambe in modo da stare più comodo sopra i gradini della scala, Remus continuò, "Immagino che la relazione tra te e tua madre dovrebbe somigliare a quella esistente tra Molly e i gemelli."

"Tu sai," disse Tonks scuotendo i suoi capelli in modo da sbatterglieli in faccia "che Fred e George dicono che solo gli idioti sono prefetti?!"

"Il mio segreto è stato scoperto Io sono un idiota."

Tonks serrò le labbra come se provasse a mantenere un'espressione severo ma gli angoli della sua bocca tremavano per lo sforzo e i suoi occhi ridenti la tradivano. "Io penso dunque che ciò voglia dire che io ho sempre amato gli idioti"incrociando il braccio col suo e continuò, "Io devo avere avuto una cotta per tutti i prefetti quando ero a Hogwarts. Salvo per i Serpeverde, certamente."

"Certamente. I prefetti Serpeverde son degli idioti."

"Oh, loro sono molto più che idioti, loro sono…"

"…sicuramente non degni della tua attenzione," disse Remus appena prima che ella trovasse una parola più adatta. "In ogni caso," aggiunse, "io non credo ci siano ragazzi degni della tua attenzione."

La sua lusinga fu ricompensata da un immenso sorriso e Tonks strinse il suo braccio. "Forse no, ma questo non mi ha impedito di perdere il mio tempo cercando di farmi notare da loro."

Tonks sorrise tra sé e sé mentre rievocava evidentemente dei ricordi che addolcivano i suoi tratti. Per un momento Remus vide la scena che lei doveva star ricordando, era abbastanza facile immaginarsi una versione di Tonks al primo anno, che cambiava rapidamente colore dei capelli e che cadeva per i corridoi di Hogwarts, ma Remus realizzò che non poteva mettere un volto sul prefetto che provava ad impressionare. Per un momento lui aveva dimenticato che non avevano frequentato la scuola insieme. Loro avevano in comune le esperienze ma non i ricordi.

"Ringrazia la tua buona stella di non essere stato a scuola con me, Remus." Tonks fece scivolare le sue dita dall'alto in basso lungo l'interno del braccio di Remus mentre un brivido gli faceva venire la pelle d'oca. "Tu avresti avuto un ombra permanentemente dietro di te."

Remus immaginò la stessa giovane Tonks, benchè non fosse stata una Grifondoro, seduta tra lui e Sirius su i gradini del campo di Quidditch. "Quello sarebbe stato bello."

"Se ami farti seguire da ragazze che cambiano aspetto quando sei lì intorno e che si prendono i piedi d'avanti a te perché tu le riacchiappi."

"Questo ha l'aria di disturbarmi ora?"

"Dovrei lanciarti una fattura per questo," disse Tonks, il suo sorriso smentiva le parole minacciose, "ma penso che sotto, sotto fosse un complimento."

"Goffo, ma…si."

Tonks lo guardò con un espressione che lui non potè definire con precisione. Sembrava soddisfatta, sorrideva ma c'era qualcosa di diverso dal suo grande sorriso abituale. Quell'espressione aveva una certa qualità contemplativa. E portava lo stomaco di Remus a fare la stessa ginnastica che avevano fatto appena prima di indossare il cappello magico in occasione del primo giorno di scuola a Hogwarts.

"In passato," disse velocemente Remus allo scopo di reprimere quella sensazione, "hai mai scagliato una fattura su un prefetto?"

"Quello era anche uno dei miei problemi di comportamento."

"Capisco. E quale era la tua fattura preferita?"

"La mia fattura orcovolante è migliore di quella di Ginny. Che ne dici di una passeggiata?"

Tonks balzò in piedi e Remus accettò la mano che gli tendeva Le loro dita si intrecciarono mentre scendevano le scale. Quando raggiunsero il marciapiede Remus la diresse lontano dal numero undici e dalla musica dal ritmo martellante, ora che Tonks lo aveva distratto dalla situazione che aveva afflitto Molly, Remus trovava la musica ripetitiva e squittente.

Non essendo più al riparo nella veranda il vento fresco dell'autunno si faceva sentire maggiormente. Tonks rabbrividì e si avvicinò a Remus Avevano lasciato i loro mantelli dentro, allora le passò un braccio intono, lasciando che le sue dita sfiorassero per un momento i suoi setosi capelli rossi. Quando posò la sua mano sulla sua spalla Tonks sospirò. Remus fu incapace di trattenere il sorriso di soddisfazione che si estendeva a tutto il viso, si fermò bruscamente sotto la luce artificiale di un lampione e posò un bacio spontaneo sulle labbra di Tonks.

"Mmmmm," mormorò lei guardandolo con gli occhi brillanti, "tu saresti stato troppo buono per me, lo sai?"

Remus alzò le sopracciglia con perplessità.

"Avrei fatto di tutto per evitare le punizioni," disse Tonks, "per avere più tempo per abbracciarti negli sgabuzzini."

"Un'infrazione che merita una punizione."

Si baciarono di nuovo.

"Ma tu non me ne avresti mai data una."

"No," disse Remus con un imbarazzato soffocando le risate, "ero sincero quando dissi che io non ero un buon prefetto. Spesso mi ritrovavo a far parte dei piani di James e Sirius piuttosto che convincere loro a non metterli in esecuzione."

"Sono pronta a scommettere che non dovevano minacciarti," toccò con la punta delle dita i bottoni scheggiati del suo cardigan. "C'è un piccolo diavolo in te."

"Si," ammise Remus, "ma non posso negare il fatto di avere la tendenza a giudicare coloro che non mi giudicano." Una manciata di ricordi riguardanti Sirius che lanciava sortilegi su Piton gli tornarono in mente. "Non posso dirti quante volte son rimasto la senza far nulla quando sarei dovuto intervenire Credo che tu abbia di sicuro più di me quelle qualità essenziali, malgrado la tua inclinazione per le birichinate."

"Perchè pensi questo? E' perchè sono abbastanza pazza per stuzzicare Malocchio?"

"Tu non hai l'aria di aver bisogno dell'approvazione degli altri," Remus attorcigliò al dito lalunga ciocca di capelli che cadevano sulla sua spalla.

Tonks lo guardò con sguardo perspicace. "E'perfettamente comprensibile che tu amassi farti apprezzare quando eri adolescente."

"E'tutt'ora importante per me."

"E per chi non lo è? Tu non pensi che Silente fosse al corrente di questo quando ti ha scelto come prefetto?"

"Io immagino di si, ma…"

"Ma niente," Tonks…il suo petto con un l'indice. "Tu fronteggi costantemente Sirius e Molly. Ci sono caratteristiche peggiori dall'amare l'approvazione degli altri, lo sai?"

"Questa non è certo la più terribile delle mie."

Una smorfia si modellò sui suoi tratti e Remus si aspettava a metà che gli faccesse un discorso sul autodenigrarsi Invece gli si avvicinò e prese il suo viso nelle sue mani, i suoi occhi nuovamente scintillanti. "Sono contenta che sia imperfetto in questo modo."

Le mani di Remus si possarono sulla vita di Tonks mentre i suoi occhi si spostavano dai suoi verso la sua bocca. "Veramente?"

"Hum…Sento che si verificheranno comportamenti inadeguati."

"Di che genere?"

"Del tipo che io ti attirerò in quella cabina telefonica all'angolo, la trasformerò in uno sgabuzzino e ti bacerò fino a perdere la testa."

Tonks inarcò le sopracciglia, come se si attendesse che si scandalizzasse. Aveva chiaramente dimenticato il piccolo diavolo che avevano stabilito Remus avesse dentro. La sua espressione leggermente ribelle apparve nel Maladrino.

Le mani di Remus scivolarono lungo la sua schiena sulla sua vita snella e la strinse fermamente contro lui. "Penso che dovremmo restare esattamente dove siamo."

Per un momento, gli occhi di Tonks si spalancarono per la sorpresa ma si piegarono con alle risate. "Non sapevo che fossi il tipo da bacciare le ragazze nella sala comune."

"Ovviamente non lo sono o saremmo in un posto un po'più pubblico."

"Ma questo potrebbe diventare pubblico," disse Tonks in un sospiro, "in qualunque momento, qualcuno potrebbe uscire da una di queste case."

Sollevò la testa leggermente verso l'alto nel momento in cui si chinò verso lei. Le loro labbra si incontrarono delicatamente quindi si modellarono le une alle altre. Remus ebbe l'impressione fugace, che ogni volta che si bacciavano Tonks si trasformasse. Le loro bocche ed i loro corpi si armonizzavano perfettamente gli uni agli altri;lei si sciolse e lui si perse in lei.

Appena prima che il mondo scomparisse, Remus e Tonks si staccarono uno dell'altra al suono, riconoscibile tra tutti, dei passi disuguali e sordi di Malocchio ed alla voce profonda di Kingsley Shacklebolt. I due stregoni avevano appena lasciato il dodici di Grimmauld Place e l'espressione che sfoggiavano segnalava chiaramente che erano stati testimoni di quell'intervallo romantico: Kingsley aveva un piccolo sorriso nell'angolo della bocca e l'occhio magico si incentrò su Remus.

"In qualunque momento, qualcuno potrebbe uscire da una di queste case," bisbigliò Remus e Tonks si trattenne dal ridere.

"Vigilanza costante," disse Malocchio con un tono grave, puntando il suo bastone verso la coppia.

"Avevano l'aria abbastanza vigilante, secondo me," tuonò Kingsley.

"Non ti aspetti nulla di meno di uno Auror, spero?" La posizione di Tonks, mani sulle anche, era più che ridicola mentre le sue spalle venivano scosse dalle risate.

Con un humpf, Malocchio zoppicò scendendo la scala fino al marciapiede Remus inghiottì la sua saliva con forza Tonks poteva forse pensare che fosse divertente, ma non era lei l'obiettivo dello sguardo esperto di Malocchio Tutte l'audacia da Malandrino in Remus scomparve sotto lo sguardo sinistro e penetrante dell'occhio magico.

"Molto presto domani mattina, Tonks," disse Malocchio osservando Remus, "porta i ragazzi alla stazione."

"D'accordo, papà." La voce di Tonks era annoiata e avvolgeva una ciocca di capelli attorno al suo dito, imitando un adolescente scocciata. "Sarò a casa per le undici, promesso."

Il ridere ricco di Kingsley si fece sentire mentre li raggiungeva sotto il lampione, spento da Malocchio.

Al sollievo di Remus, Malocchio rivolse le sue smorfie verso Tonks. "Avremo bisogno di te come copertura. Hai deciso come ti trasformerai?"

"Oh – in tua madre." Mentre Tonks parlava, la sua pelle prese la struttura di una prugna ed i suoi capelli rossi si striarono di grigio all'attaccatura.

"Non qui!" sibilò Malocchio i suoi occhi osservando in tutte le direzioni. "I babbani!"

"E' buio. "Tonks ritornò al suo aspetto di prima. "E non si è visto un solo babbano durante la serata."

Remus credette di aver sentito Malocchio borbottare qualcosa a proposito di Tonks che non somigliava per niente a sua madre Non poteva essere certo perché Kingsley gli aveva dato un colpo di gomito nelle coste e gli aveva detto, "Prova a non immaginare questo viso da vecchia signora quando ricomincerete ad essere vigilanti."

Anche se Remus non si poteva mostrare entusiasta alla constatazione che la sua dimostrazione d'amore era diventata di dominio pubblico, l'atteggiamento approvatore di Kingsley combinato alle buffonate di Tonks ridusse la sua tensione. "Si è trasformata in Dolores Umbridge una volta, mentre la baciavo."

Kingsley sembrò turbato. "È da star male, Tonks."

Malocchio sempre leggermente agitato, si rivolse alla strega "se non stai abbastanza attenta nel mascherarti, io ti terrò a casa."

La mano sulla spalla dell'ex-auror, Kingsley disse, "Sono convinto che Tonks sia abbastanza attenta e se non lo è, Remus veglierà su di lei."

Nuovamente Malocchio fissò Remus con un scetticismo non dissimulato Kingsley gli diede un colpo di gomito per attirarlo più lontano, ma Malocchio la lanciò sulla sua spalla, "E non dimenticate…"

"Vigilanza costante," terminò Tonks per lui. "D'accordo, Malocchio Ci si bacerà con gli occhi aperti."

Remus avrebbe voluto scoppiare a ridere con Kingsley, ma si soffocò trattenendo la sua risata Trasformarsi in lupo una volta al mese a causa di un morso maledetto era una cosa; non aveva bisogno di farsi trasfigurare in furetto semplicemente perché non poteva nascondere la sua ilarità Quando Malocchio e Kingsley girarono l'angolo e si smaterializzarono, Remus diede libero sfogo alle sue risate.

"Se il modo in cui parli a Malocchio è un esempio del modo in cui ti rivolgevi ai tuoi professori, vedo una nuova ragione per cui non sei mai diventata prefetto."

"A Malocchio piace così."

"Non sembrava troppo entusiasta di vedermi baciarti."

"Quello è perché pensa realmente che potremmo essere presi di sorpresa. "Tonks fece scivolare le sue braccia attorno al collo di Remus e disse con falsa timidezza" allora, dove eravamo?"

Si alzò sulla punta dei piedi per baciarlo ma Remus arretrò. "Malocchio ha ragion.e Non è veramente il posto migliore."

"Aha! Sapevo che non eri il tipo da baciare la tua ragazza nella sala comune. Quale è il problema, Remus? Non vuoi che gli altri siano al corrente delle qualità essenziali che possiedi?"

"Veramente non voglio che i ragazzi nei siano al corrente." Remus arrossì al pensiero.

"Bene, la mia idea della cabina telefonica regge sempre," disse Tonks indicando col dito la fine di Grimmauld Place. "O si potrebbe entrare in casa, in un vero sgabuzzino.

Remus ebbe una visione fugace di Molly che comincia un sermone - del tipo di cui Fred e George erano ormai abituati a ricevere - sul cattivo esempio che davano agli adolescenti impressionabili che risiedevano a casa Black. Uno sguardo dell'occhio magico di Malocchio gli sembrava piacevole come un sorriso amichevole in confronto.

"Considerando ciò che abbiamo scoperto negli angoli oscuri della vecchia e nobile casa dei Black," disse Remus, "credo che accetterò la possibilità di restare qui."

Tonks portò un po' indietro la testa mentre rideva e la gioia sincera che illuminò i suoi tratti fece saltare il cuore di Remus. "Circondò il suo viso a forma di cuore con le sue mani e le sfiorò piano la fronte con le sue labbra."

"Sei veramente bella quando ridi," mormorò. "Lo sai?"

L'espressione che aveva visto prima - quella che non era riuscita ad identificare oltre alla sua capacità di fare sobbalzare il suo stomaco - riapparve sul suo viso.

"Voglio dire," si corresse, "sei sempre-"

"So ciò che vuoi dire," disse Tonks, comprendo le sue mani con le sue più piccole. "è adorabile, Remus."

Sognava Aveva quest'espressione sognante, ed era lui che aveva fatto sorgere questa espressione nel suo viso La baciò teneramente

"Ero realmente un prefetto molto cattivo," disse Remus.

"Mmm…Ti credo. Ma sei veramente un ottimo baciatore."


End file.
